dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Guys in White
The Guys in White are part of a secret government organization whose goal is to eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings on earth. The organization mainly focuses around two agents tasked on capturing Danny Phantom. Appearance and History First appeared in "The Million Dollar Ghost", they came for the million dollar bounty positioned by Vlad Masters, but they failed to cash in. They even failed getting close enough to capture Danny Phantom. They returned as principle characters intent on capturing Danny Phantom in "Double Cross My Heart", where they came close to discovering his secret identity, but mistakenly concluded that the new goth kid in school, Gregor, was the ghost boy. After their most recent confrontation with Danny Phantom, they ended up lying in the mud and in hot water from their commissioner. They return immediately in "Reality Trip". In the beginning, they are seen questioning Freakshow about the Reality Gauntlet. They aren't suspicious until Freakshow steals the Gauntlet and activates it with the gems. After he escapes, they chase Freakshow to Casper High School, where they witness Danny Phantom's secret identity get revealed. Looking to catch Danny, the Guys In White pursue him and his friends all over the country, only to get outsmarted and outblasted at every turn. Defeated, they return to their headquarters. Later, Danny appears to deliver a captured Freakshow and erases their knowledge of his alter-ego's identity using the gauntlet to alter reality. They reappear in "Eye for an Eye". They are first seen demolishing Vlad Masters' Mansion because they suspected that he was holding ghost contraband, thanks to an accusation done by Danny. After that, they are seen destroying Danny's room for the same reason, this time because of a revengeful Vlad, but they stop because Sam claimed that they could not do that without a warrant. They are later seen pulling down the Nasty Burger, courtesy of Vlad who bought it and claimed of more Ecto-Bestos. Afterwards, they catch ghosts that were rolling dices or robbing stores to prove Danny Phantom isn't needed (Danny suspects they were just staged though). They are finally seen sent once again by Vlad, who was already the mayor of Amity Park at this point, to hunt down Danny, after criticizing his apologies, but the ghost boy escapes. In the episode "Livin' Large", they appear for the last time, and buy Fenton Works from the Fentons, in an attempt to launch a missile into the Ghost Zone, thus destroying it, not knowing that it would also destroy Earth. However, they don't do a good job at cracking the password to the portal, once even causing a domino effect that hurt multiple members of the group, causing one of them to ask "what, is this place haunted?", to which Sam replied "no, you guys are just really, really mental." They are stopped by Danny Phantom, with the help of Johnny 13, Skulker, and Youngblood, when they launch a bolder into the portal, blocking the missile. They then conclude that the place is haunted, and exchange the place back to the Fentons, after running out of it screaming, presumably finally giving up the hunt for Danny Phantom and ghosts in general once and for all. Equipment and Transportation Equipment It should be noted that the Guys in White are among the three most technologically advanced human factions in the show, likely because of government funding. Their equipment surpasses that of the Fentons and possibly Vlad's. There technology includes (But is not limited to): *'Invisibility Suit': they have an armor suit that gives then the same primary abilities of a ghost, fly, invisibility and intangibility. It also protect them from damage. *'Portable ghost shields': Little white cubes that can form a blue ghost-shield. *'Ecto-Weapons': The Guys in White have the widest array of ecto-weapons in the series. Some of their weapons can fire anti-ghost rays, some other can fire anti-ghost webs. *'Hidden Weapons': They have several spy-like weapons, that they hide within their clothes like: **Ghost weapons that look like appliances, until activated (for example a pen). **'Cufflinks-saws': Cufflinks that turn into a giant-buzz saw on a pole. *'White Fang tracking device': Is a tracking device that they used in the episode Reality Trip to follow Danny across the country. Apparently they dislike the name. Transportation Among their weapons they have several vehicles that they use for hunting ghosts like: *'Planes and Jets': Their planes are equipped with: anti-ghost missiles and the White Fang Tracking Device. *'Tanks': Their tanks can fire anti-ghost missiles. *Cars *'''Jet packs: '''They use it to chase ghosts on the air. *A device that temporally weakens a ghost, that looks like a blue glowing circuitry board. Trivia *They are a parody of the Men in Black. *They have a tracking device called "White Fang" and apparently they dislike the name. *Like Valerie, the Guys in White are more or less anti-heroes as opposed to being villains. They have no ambitions for world domination or control over the Ghost Zone, although the fact that they want to destroy all ghosts in existence- regardless of whether the ghosts in question are actually dangerous in the first place- makes them dangerous enough. They also can put innocent people in danger with their zealous natures. For example, in Double Cross My Heart, they fired missiles into an area full of high school students. They also seem to have a lack of respect for the rules they are supposed to be enforcing, as seen in "Eye for an Eye", when they destroyed the Masters mansion because of a tip, and tried to do the same to Fenton works before Sam pointed out they needed a warrant. *They resemble the government agency M.E.R.F from Fairly Oddparents: Wishology 1 and 3. *They are the only ghost hunting group debuting in "The Million Dollar Ghost" to appear in more than one episode. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Humans Category:Males